cuipifandomcom_zh-20200213-history
氦
\newcommand{\ceil}1{\left \lceil {#1} \right \rceil } \newcommand{\floor}1{\left \lfloor {#1} \right \rfloor } \newcommand{\round}1{\left \lfloor {#1} \right \rceil } \newcommand{\paren}1{\left ( {#1} \right ) } 氦是在击败愤怒维度（一个完成区域20后解锁的特殊地图）后解锁的资源， 它可用用来升级能力。拥有氦后玩家就可用解锁传送门（用来软重置游戏）. 能力和氦在通过传送门后仍然保留. 怎样获得氦 当前有7种方法可以得到氦: # 完成愤怒维度 (或使用传送门生成器), 可获得45氦 (不受任何能力或奖励影响). # 杀死任何 Blimp 或 Improbability 或 Omnipotrimp 在完成愤怒维度之后. 这些BOSS会出现在区域21之后每个区域的最后一格，你必须至少击败过一次愤怒维度才能保留这些氦（在之前的传送中击败过也算，不要求本次传送击败） # 在世界里清理腐败或健康单元格. 腐败单元格开始于区域181 (拥有领先地位或在腐败挑战中会提前) ， 健康单元格开始于区域301且完成尖塔II。 # 杀死虚空地图最后的BOSS Cthulimp，点击此处查看更多信息. # 清理尖塔里未掉落其它战利品的单元格， 或者清理一些特定单元格。 点击此处查看更多信息. # 在骨法商人处购买骨头传送门，每次花费100骨头。获得氦的数量与你最好的一轮所获取的数量相同。不同于其它获得方法，这些氦会直接加到未分配的能力中。 # 如果你玩过 Beta 版游戏（版本低于0.9）,导入测试版存档到新版中，将基于当前完成的区域获得氦。 从方法1-5中获得的氦， 会显示在游戏界面的宝石下方，只能在建设虫洞时花费. 为了将这些氦分配到能力中，你需要使用传送门（软重置）。在氦下方会显示平均每小时获得氦，这可以用来评估你本次传送的效率（这个数值不是氦生产量，氦不能生产只能通过以上方法掉落）。 奖励 注意: 你必须至少击败过一次愤怒维度才能在完成区域时获得氦。如果在此之前完成区域21或之后的区域，获得的氦气会被丢弃（只有在第一次通过传送门前才会被丢弃）。 Helium rewards from completing zones can be increased with bonuses such as the Looting and Looting II perks. The final Helium after base formulas and bonuses is rounded down. One can see the Helium breakdown clearly by clicking on the present icon next to the enemy imps and then clicking on the Helium category. Table of rewards Below are tables of base '''Helium rewards, as well as the bonus by Scientist V for completing zones after unlocking the Dimension of Anger. These can also be calculated with the formula below the table. The table does not include any other bonus since they are dependent on your current Helium level (in perks Looting and Looting II) as well as other bonuses (such as Golden Helium and Challenge²). Anomalies like Broken Planet, Corruption and Magma are also not taken into account. For sources of Helium below zone 21 (running a Void Map before zone 21), the base Helium is 1 for zones 1 - 19 and 2 for zone 20. '''Warning: This table is extremely long. Formula This is the formula for calculating Helium awards for each zone from defeating that zone's cell 100 boss. The Base Helium is calculated as follows: :: \begin{align} h_\text{base} &= \round{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}+1.23^{\paren{\sqrt{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}}}}} &\text{where }z\text{ is the current Zone} \end{align} For example, the Base Helium of the Blimp at the end of zone 21 is 4. For sources of Helium before zone 21 (completing a Void Map at zone 20 or below), the Base Helium is 1 for zones 1-19 and 2 for zone 20. The final helium, h_{\text{final}} gained is equal to the base helium multiplied by the total modifiers m_\text{total} , then rounded down. :: \begin{align} h_{\text{final}} &= \floor{h_{\text{Base}} \cdot m_\text{total}}\\ m_\text{total} &= m_{\text{Loot}} \cdot m_{\text{GU}} \cdot m_{\text{Anomaly}} \cdot m_{\text{Scientist V}} \cdot m_{c^2} \cdot m_{\text{Spire}} \cdot m_{\text{Wind}} \cdot m_{\text{Fluffy}} \cdot m_{\text{bones}}\cdot m_{\text{CS}} \end{align} The looting modifier, m_{\text{Loot}} is the bonus gained from the Looting and Looting II perks: :: m_{\text{Loot}} = \paren{1+\frac{l_{\text{Looting}}}{20}}\paren{1+\frac{l_{\text{Looting II}}}{400}} The golden upgrade modifier m_{\text{GU}} is a multiplier gained from Golden Helium Upgrade. :: m_{\text{GU}} = 1+\frac{\text{Helium Bonus in $%$}}{100} The anomaly bonus m_{\text{anomaly}} is the bonus from breaking the planet, corruption, and magma. Before zone 59, m_{\text{anomaly}} =1 When zone number is 59 or higher, the (Improbabitity Bonus) is applied, and m_{\text{anomaly}} becomes 5. Upon the start of True Corruption (180 by default but can be lowered by Headstart Masteries)'' (Corruption Bonus), another multiplier of 2 is gained, resulting in m_{\text{anomaly}} =10 . Finally, after zone 230, an '' (Omnipotrimp Bonus) multiplier of 3 is gained, resulting in m_{\text{anomaly}} =30 . Once the player completes Scientist V, the player gains its modifier, :: m_{\text{Scientist V}} = 1.005^z Beforehand, the modifier is simply 1. Complete challenge²s will give a modifier :: m_{c^2} = 1 + \frac{\text{bonus in $\%$}}{100} The Spire multiplier, m_{\text{Spire}} , is gained when the player completes at least 1 row of any Spire. :: m_{\text{Spire}} = 1 + sr Where s is 0.02 normally, and 0.03 with Still Rowing I Mastery, and r is the total number of rows completed across all Spires this portal. If the player is in a Wind zone, the player can gain a multiplier from wind empowerment. :: m_{\text{Wind}} = 1 + \frac{\text{empowerment level} \cdot \text{Stacks}}{1000} Obviously, if the player is not in a wind zone, m_{\text{Wind}} = 1 . Once the player gain enough levels for Fluffy, it can give extra helium. :: m_{\text{Fluffy}} = 1 + 0.25 \cdot\text{of Helium bonuses from Fluffy} The player can purchase a helium bonus from the bone traders. If the player does so, m_{\text{bones}} = 1.25 . Else, it is simply 1. Finally, in certain challenges, there is a challenge specific modifier m_{\text{CS}} . This is not the helium multiplier for helium challenges, as that is calculated at the end of the challenge. In the toxic challenge, :: m_{\text{CS}} = 0.0015 \cdot \text{Stacks} In the Lead challenge, if the player is in an odd ''' zone, m_{\text{CS}} = 2 . A Corrupted cell awards '''15% of the FINAL Helium per cell, and a Healthy cell awards 15 * 3 =''' 45%''' of the FINAL Helium per cell. Another Calculation We start with the base helium a = \round{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}+1.23^{\paren{\sqrt{1.35\cdot\paren{z-19}}}}} This part of the formula applies if the zone number is 59 or higher (Improbabitity Bonus): ::b = 5 This part of the formula applies if the zone number is after the beginning of Magma (zone 230)'' (Omnipotrimp Bonus):'' ::b = 15 This part of the formula applies if the zone number is after the beginning of True Corruption (180 by default but can be lowered by Headstart Masteries)'' (Corruption Bonus): ::'c = 2''' This part of the formula applies with the Scientist V challenge completed in the run: ::d = (1.005 ^ Zone) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Fluffy (if his level grants the helium bonus): ::e = (1 + (0.25 * of Helium bonuses from Fluffy) This part of the formula applies only with the Toxicity challenge enabled: ::f = (1 + (stacks * 0.0015)) This part of the formula applies only with the Lead challenge enabled if current zone is an odd 'number: ::'f = 2 This part of the formula covers the bonus from Golden Helium: ::g = (1 + Helium Bonus in % * 0.01) This part of the formula covers additional bonuses from the Looting and Looting II perks: ::h = (1 + level * 0.05) ::i = (1 + II level * 0.0025) This part of the formula applies if the player beats a minimum of one row in the Spire (rows beaten goes above 10 for additional Spires) (Note: if player has Still Rowing I Mastery, replace 0.02 by 0.03): ::j = (1 + (0.02 * rows beaten)) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Wind (only on zones with Wind): ::k = (1 + (empowerment level * 0.1) * of Wind stacks * 0.01) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Challenge²: ::l = (1 + bonus in % * 0.01) This part of the formula covers the bonus from Heliumy (purchased from Bone Trader): ::m = 1.25 The Helium reward is then obtained from the formula below and the final number is rounded down (if bonus is absent then corresponding letter is assigned a value of 1): ::n = a * b * c * d * e * f * g * h * i * j * k * l * m; ::FINAL = floor (n) A Corrupted cell awards 15% of the FINAL Helium per cell, and a Healthy cell awards 15 * 3 =''' 45%''' of the FINAL Helium per cell. One can see the total Corruption and Healthy mutation value for the current zone in the Helium breakdown table. Math functions used: * round - round to the nearest number (ex. 1.3 = 1; 1.5 = 2) * sqrt - square root * floor - round number down to the nearest integer (ex. 1.3 = 1; 1.5 = 1) Void Maps Clearing a Void Map generally award twice the amount of Helium from killing the boss at the end of each world zone. This excludes the Helium bonus from the Empowerment of Wind. The following factors increase the amount of Helium gained from Void Maps: *Mutations (Corruption, Healthy) in the world *Void Specialization I and II Masteries *Fluffy with the Void Map stacking abilities *Beating the entire Void Map in Scryer formation while having the Scryhard II Mastery Trivia *Starting from patch 3.22, Megablimp now drops 45 helium up from 30. Category:About the game Category:Resources Category:Soft Reset